Elizabeth Comes to South Park
by cutelittlefluffykins
Summary: After breaking up with Rebecca, Kyle is depressed an broken. Can the new girl in South Park make him feel better and bring others together as friends? (There will be gender bending and OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hey guys I'm new here and my name is cutelittlefluffykins yes sure is a long name so call me fluffykins or little I don't kwon feel free to call me whatever :3 I hope you guys like my story sorry for the short ch I did the idea of the story but I had lot help with my story thanks to girlovesmoosey she help me with my story Im so so so happy about it :) oh here some thing that list **

**•Gender Bend**

**• Fem Butters**

**•Fem Tweek**

**• Fem Pip**

**My OC**

**• The new girl Elizabeth Flora Romano and her little sister **

**• Acacia Hey Romano**

**• Jasmine Paige Romano**

**These 2 are the most bad ass girl they kinda like Christophe and Gregory**

**Margaret Maiden Herrman - A teenage soldier who has PTSD another words she had post-traumatic stress disorders she Is disturbed veteran/ hero .**

**• Alana Izolda Borislava - A teenage soldier who little of a psychopath and is a sadist; more elaborately an insane, childish sadist And yes they will be going to South Park High School .**

**now not myOC**

**• Olive who go to girlovesmoosey**

**couple **

**• Stan x Fem Butters**

**• Kyle X Elizabeth**

**• Damien x Fem Pip**

**• Kenny X Olive **

**•Craig X fem Tweek**

**• Cartman x Wendy**

**• Gregory x ****Alana**

**• Christophe x ****Margaret**

**• Token x Nicole**

**• Clyde x BeBe**

**Cartman sister**

** juliet Lorna Cartman**

**Stan sister **

**Taylor Stafford Marsh **

**Token sisters**

**London River black**

** Lyric Neila Black**

**and now Time for the story enjoy :) **

* * *

Kyle POV :

I exited my car, closing the door behind me. I knew I had a lot of homework to do. Stopping at the front door to retrieve my keys from my right pocket, I entered my apartment and turned on the lights. I set my black shoes by the door and placed my things on the couch. You see, my mother decided it was time for me to be out on my own. It was a little hard for her, but I still visit to check on Ike every once in awhile. My girlfriend Rebecca's birthday was in less than twenty-four hours, and I still didn't know what to get her. Frustrated, I sat on the couch and immediately received a text from Stan.

"Hey, Dude," it began. "I don't know how to tell you this, but you're not going to like what you hear."

Shocked, I responded with, "What is it?"

"You know, I saw your girlfriend making out with another guy. She's cheating on you."

I narrowed my brows. It was typical of Stan to make things up, because he was jealous of me spending so much time away from him and with Rebecca.

"Dude, you're just jealous because I'm not spending enough time with you. For the love of god, Stan, when are you just going to let it go?"

After sending the text, it took nearly ten minutes for his reply.

"I'm serious, Dude. It's not out of jealousy this time. I even have a picture. I'll send it to you."

I closed my eyes and sighed, bracing myself for what I might see. When I opened them, I was in complete shock.

The picture was of Rebecca giving some guy a BJ. I don't know what was worse: seeing my girlfriend betray me like that, or knowing that Stan found the picture. My phone hit the floor with a small thud as the doorbell rang.

"I swear, if it's that fatass…" I groaned.

I answered the door and saw none other than Rebecca. I scoffed and gave her a cold glare that could easily pierce one's soul.

"Kyle, I-"

"I know you're cheating on me," I blurted. Her face was pale and her eyes widened.

"H-how did you-"

"Stan told me. I don't want to hear what you have to say," I cut her off again. "Get the hell out of my house, and don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart!"

I was sure she was about to cry, but I couldn't have cared less once I had slammed the door in her face.

I walked into the kitchen to heat up some leftover pizza when I sat on the couch and noticed I had a plethora of missed calls from Stan. I dialed his number and he picked up immediately.

"Hold on, Marjorine, hon," I could hear him say. "Kyle's calling. Yes, yes, that dress looks fine on you. The only thing you have to worry about is the other guys coming on to you."

"Shopping with your girlfriend again, Stan?" I chuckled. I began to feel queasy, as this reminded me of shopping with Rebecca. I snapped out of it once Stan began to talk again.

"Yeah, the new Hello Kitty game came out," he responded. "She's going to be playing it on my Xbox later. She's spending the night over at my place. I never did understand the whole Hello Kitty thing, but it's pretty cute. Anyway, Kenny and Olive are here too. How are you holding up?"

"I'm just…hurt," I sighed. I was feeling angry and depressed, and it was overwhelming.

"I know dude. I understand what you're going through. Believe me, the same thing happened to me.

In the background, I could clearly hear giggling and Kenny yelling at Stan about something.

"Stan, is that Kyle? Did he finish his homework?" Kenny questioned.

"Seriously, Kenny, have you ever tried doing your own homework for once?" Stan mumbled.

"Well, I did most of it. I just need help."

"Why don't we go over to Kyle's to do our homework?" Olive suggested. "It could be a lot of fun!"

"And then I can play Hello Kitty," I could hear Marjorine exclaim.

"It's not up to me," Stan said. "I don't think Kyle would want us all over at a time like this anyway."

"No, it's fine. You guys can come over," I said simply.

"Okay, what time?"

"Around 6:00."

"Sounds good. See you then," Stan said before hanging up. I laid down on the couch, hoping to forget this awful day. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guy like my story and if you _reviewed I would be so so so happy :3 again sorry for the short ch there will be more :) _**


	2. Chapter 2 the new girl

**A friend of my help me out thank Moosey and this time it a longer Chapter and I hope you will like it :)**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long it had been, but I awoke to see Stan shaking me by the shoulders. I groaned and stood up.

"Hey," I yawned.

"Dude, you don't look so good," Stan said worriedly. The others nodded in agreement.

"You guys!" Cartman nearly broke the front door as he pushed it open. "You guys gotta come see this!"

"What do you want, fatass?" I said angrily as I groaned. I wasn't really in the mood to hear what he had to say. I rubbed my forehead and turned to face him. I bit was taller than Cartman so I had to look down at him.

"Yeah what do you want Fatass? We are in no mood to hear your bullshit," Stan said behind me as I nodded in a agreement.

"Well, I was just going to say that there's some chick stuck under a burning truck. You know, that one girl that moved into those nice apartments down the street. She's bleeding pretty badly, and I thought maybe you wanted to see," he chuckled. "Some kid was trying to help her, but I thought it would be a good idea to come get you guys."

I narrowed my brows and I was shocked that Cartman was still so heartless. I instinctively punched him.

"Bastard how could you just leave a helpless kid to save a helpless girl!"

Before I could hit Cartman again Kenny and Stan had already pulled me off him.

"Kyle, Dude clam down. As much I love to watch you beat the shit out of Cartman, we need to save the girl." said Kenny who had his arm round me while Stan was stand in front of me.

"Kenny is right. Let's just forget about Cartman and go help the girl. Didn't Cartman say that she lives in those nice apartments?" Stan asked

"Yeah he did," said Marjorine as she was half way down the street while Stan just realized that his girlfriend took off with out him.

"Hey, wait for me honey!" said Stan as he was running to his girlfriend. I sighed. He was so protective of her.

"Well come on! What are you waiting for?" cried Olive as she ran ahead of us.

Once we got there get here, there were two kids standing there. One had long, straight red hair with a white ribbon and Violet eyes. She wore a dark purple dress that reached her knees with laces and stockings. The other had straight white hair and bangs to the right side her with very tan skin and dog tags around her neck. She wore a gray bomber jacket with a "50" on the back and ripped shorts.

"Who the fuck are you?"questioned the girl with white hair. She looked really pissed off and it was a little shocking for an introduction.

"Oh calm down. You don't need to get mad, Acacia." Said the redhead girl. She was so calm but she also seemed quite serious. "Will you get my sister from under that truck? I tried to help, but I'm not strong enough. I called 911, but we need to get her out right now!"

I felt a strong rush of adrenaline as I rolled up my sleeves, climbed under the burning vehicle and lifted it up just enough so that I could grab her arm and pull her out.

"Oh my god...th-thank you," she choked out. She had on baby blue shorts, a pink sweater, and lavender high heels. Her socks went slightly over her knees and she was covered in ash from the fire.

Once I had freed her, I realized she was covered in bruises and wounds, old and new.

"hey Sweetheart, are you alright?" I heard Kenny ask. I looked up at him.

"Kenny you don't go around calling someone Sweetheart when you hardly know them." I sighed.

"Well sorry, she just kinda reminds me of my little cute Olive," Said Kenny as he want up and hug Olive. I rolled my eyes as I looked back at the girl and carried her in my arms away from the truck. She was extremely underweight and I felt a bump on her hip.

I set her on the grass and wiped most the ash off of her face and hair with my hand, but I did so lightly. I didn't want hurt her more than she already was and I saw a bruise under her turquoise eyes. She had a baby face with a red nose and pink cheeks, and she had a few freckles scattered about her face. She had platinum curly hair that stuck out slightly at the top. I couldn't help but notice how cute she was. But this was no accident. Some sadistic jerk had hurt her. My thoughts turned to Cartman.

"Hey did Fatass hurt you?" I asked her calmly.

"What, oh you mean the chubby guy in the red jacket and that sky blue hat? No, he didn't do this... You see, I saw a dog in a pink ribbon and I wasn't going run over it. I guess you could say I'm a sucker for animals," She said with a smile on her face. She coughed out a bit of blood.

"Hey are you okay? What's your name?" asked Marjorine, who appeared very worried.

"Wait, you saw a dog with a pink ribbon? That's my dog Sparky. How did he get out? I thought I put him up," Said Stan as he sat next to Marjorine. We saw Stan's dog come to us and he started to lick the girl in my arm .

"Sparky no!" said Stan who got hold of him and pulled him off of her.

"Oh, Sparky is your dog?" she smiled. "My name is Elizabeth. And those are my sisters. You met them, right?"

"Hey, will my sister be okay?" Jasmine asked Olive.

"I don't know," Olive said worriedly, stroking her straight red hair.

"Where did you get those scars?" Kenny questioned.

"Oh...my...m-my boyfriend," she covered her face and sobbed quietly.

"Oh hey don't cry," said Kenny as he try to touch her but I pushed his hand away. The others noticed that I had acquired a need to protect her.

"Oh what this?" Stan giggled. Kenny joined, and I glared at them.

"It's okay, don't cry," Olive said, taking her hand.

"Yeah whatever it is, we will help you though it," said Marjorine.

"Where is your boyfriend so I can kick his sorry ass?" Kenny snarled.

"I moved from Italy to get away from him...I don't really want to talk about it," she sniffled.

"Oh, you're from Italy," I heard Marjorine say as I looked up to see an ambulance, police car, and a firetruck.

* * *

**Well that all for now don't worry there will be more and I hope you review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I hope I didn't Keep you waiting and I had help with this story as you kwon who girlovemoosey thank you moosey anyway I don't own South park but I do own the idea this story I made. That all for now :)**

* * *

Once the ambulance and the fire truck and the police car were here, a few officers came toward us.

One nurse tried to get Elizabeth from my arms, but for some reason, I didn't like that so I resisted.

"Hey asshole let go of my sister! She needs help, you know!" snapped Acacia, who was really pissed off at me. I heard Stan and Kenny whisper something about me, but after exchanging a few glares, I let it go.

I let go of Elizabeth as she was lifted into the ambulance. I wasn't sure why I objected to this, but I just knew I didn't want her to be alone. I was beginning to feel very attached to her, as I was to Rebecca.

I felt someone touch my arm, and turned to see Stan, Marjorine, Kenny, and Olive.

Stan was the first one to talk.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" he asked.

I looked at him as I was about to answer his question, but I was cut off by one of the police officers.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I have a few questions for you," he said in a near-monotone voice.

"Okay what is it?" Olive asked meekly. Kenny seemed to become uncomfortable, which I assumed was from his parents' constant ties with the law.

"I'd like to know what caused that truck to catch fire," he replied.

"Elizabeth said she saw my boyfriend's dog and crashed while trying to avoid it," Marjorine said, concerned.

"Really? That's funny, because after speaking to the firemen over there, we've established that this was, indeed no accident," the officer said, leaving us in shock.

"I know it was that fat piece of shit," I growled, balling my hands into fists.

"Hold on. How do you explain Stan's dog getting out then?" Marjorine questioned.

"Actually I have a confession to make..." Jasmine sighed. Her tone became serious. "Stan's dog didn't go near the tuck, and in fact, he was far down the street. My sister was trying to commit suicide By setting herself on fire, but then...that happened," she looked away, and Acacia didn't say a word.

In utter shock, Marjorine passed out.

"Oh shit," Stan said, holding her in his arms. "Marjorine sweetie, wake up. Don't scare me, Butters, wake up!" Stan only used Marjorine's real name when he was extremely serious, and this was no exception.

"Oh fuck!" cried Kenny as Olive froze and tears filled her eyes.

"Dude I think you broke her, Man," said Acacia, poking Olive arm. She looked at Jasmine, who still wore a blank face.

"Oh my," Olive mumbled, still staying still.

"Fuck, move kid so I can get to her!" Kenny snapped, pushing Acacia to the ground. He shook Olive lightly by the shoulders, but not a single sound came from her.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck crawled up your ass?" said Acacia, who was still on the ground. She flipped Kenny off. "Anyway, I feel bad for your girlfriend, dude." Acacia snickered at the wrong time and place, earning a smack from Jasmine.

I sighed, wondering if Elizabeth's sisters were always like this. How does that poor girl handle them?

I walked over where Olive and Kenny were and began to snap my fingers in front of her face.

Within moments, Olive had snapped out of her trance.

"W-why would she do that?"

"You're okay. I'm never letting you go," Said Kenny as he hugged Olive. I turned to see if Marjorine was alright, but she was still unconscious.

"But that doesn't really explain how the truck was on fire,"said the police officer.

"I was getting to that part, but you guys happened to interrupt me," Jasmine sighed. "Anyway, you see, my sister was going to take the truck back to the moving company, but she had a mental breakdown and tried to set herself on fire. We tried to get help, but the only person we could find would only help if we gave him money in return."

That Bastard...I'm going to kill him, I thought but I needed to clam down before taking my anger out on someone.

"Oh," said the the police officer. "Well since no one is seriously hurt, I'm not going to press charges on anyone, but I do hope you find help for your sister. You know, we have a professional that can help your sister. she works at the hospital. Her last name is Tucker, and she may be scary but she's actually nice. Her real name is Glory, and I'm sure she can help your sister. Anyway, do you girl need a ride to the ER? Or are your parents taking you?"

"We don't have any family besides our sister," Jasmine said.

We all became silent.

"Well, I better go but I hope everything turns out okay," said the police officer. He got into the car as the firemen extinguished what was left of the flames.

"What happened?" Marjorine asked, rubbing her head.

"Marjorine you're okay!" Stan cried, hugging her tightly. Marjorine smileed happily and lightly kissed Stan on the cheek which caused Stan to puke on the grass.

"Dude, Stan's still shy," I heard Kenny bust out laughing while I chuckled.

"Fuck you guys," said Stan as he put Marjorine down, glaring at me and Kenny .

"A-Are you okay, Stan? I didn't mean to make you sick," Marjorine said, hugging him and rubbing his stomach, causing him to blush profusely. Kenny laughed nearly to the point of tears.

"Hey, Dipshit," Acacia said sternly. We turned to her. "I would love to sit here and talk all night, but my sister is in the hospital, so one of you fuckers had better take me to her."

"damn" said Kenny, who put Olive down and went to pick up Acacia by the jacket and looked at her in the eyes.

"Hey kid take a chill pill. We're going, but we need to settle a few things. We don't even know who's driving!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you fucker and put me down!" she cried with a very childish demeanor.

"Hey, show some respect!" Jasmine snarled, glaring at her as Kenny put her down.

"Whose car are we taking?" Olive questioned.

"Let's take Stan's!" Marjorine grinned.

"Actually I'm low on gas, so we can take Kyle's car or Kenny's truck," Stan said

"I pick Kyle's car! I never got to ride in it before, so this will be really fun for me!" Exclaimed Olive, and I couldn't help but smile over how ecstatic she was over something so small.

"Olive, you are so cute when you get all happy about silly little things," Kenny chuckled as he lifted Olive into his arms. We began to walk towards my house.

"Um Stanley, could I have a piggy back ride to Kyle's house?" asked Marjorine who was now rubbing her hands together as she was blushing .

"Aww of course, babe. Anything for you," he replied, kissing her on the forehead and lifting her up. I smiled but my smile soon turned to a frown as I was soon reminded of my fond memories with Rebecca. I snapped out of it and realized Jasmine was holding my hand.

"You'll be okay, I promise. You'll find someone special," she said. She was holding a doll that said "Boogey" on it.

"How do you know that I will meet Someone?" I asked with a sigh.

"Trust me," said Jasmine. I sighed and as I turned to make sure Acacia was behind us. She flipped me off, and I only hoped she wouldn't turn out like Cartman.

As we walked into our house, we couldn't help but notice the fat asshole sleeping on the floor. I wasn't in any mood to see him, and I kicked him as hard as I could.

"Dude calm the fuck down before you kill him! I know he made you mad but this isn't going to solve anything,"Said Kenny As he handed me my keys. We all sat in the car and shut the doors.

Kenny got in the back seat with Olive and Acacia on his lap. Jasmine sat in Marjorine's lap and Olive hugged Acacia tightly. Acacia seemed pretty annoyed, but only sighed as we drove off to the hospital.

* * *

**so what do you think anyway bye I hope u like it oh there will be more chapter so don't worry :) **


	4. Chapter 4 driving to the hospital

**Hey Guys what up miss me Anyway time for the story sorry for being a short chapter but here it is and thank mooesy :) **

* * *

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. It was almost like a zoo in there, honestly. Stan was texting, and the clicking was giving me a headache. Acacia was whining, Jasmine was trying to calm her down, Kenny was yelling at Acacia, Olive was crying because Kenny was yelling, Marjorine was singing, "Lu lu lu, I've got some apples!" and I just couldn't take it. I stopped the car abruptly in the middle of the road, and what I said next left everyone shocked.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! Stan, if I hear one more click from that phone, I'm throwing it out the window! Kenny, Acacia, shut your fucking mouths for once! Butters, stop singing before I fucking make you stop! Olive, stop crying 'cause it's not that damn sad!"

Finally everyone shut up and let me drive in piece. The second I saw Acacia's mouth open, I turned to her.

"Say one more fucking word and I will kick you out of my car. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" said Acacia as she rolled her eyes. Maybe she wasn't as stubborn as Cartman after all.

Jasmine tried to calm Olive down by smoothing her back, Marjorine kept quiet and looked out the window, and Kenny continuously apologized to Olive.

Stan, on the other hand stopped texting and started to listen to the music on his phone. It took nearly an hour, but we finally had reached the hospital parking lot.

Acacia was the first one to get out of the car and before we knew it, she darted off. Kenny caught up to her, grabbed her by the jacket and glared at her.

"Hey, you know it's dangerous to run off like that!"

Acacia flipped him off and said, "Oh, I'm so scared. You can't tell me what to do, jackass," she stomped her foot childishly and all we could hear was a loud smack from Kenny.

We all exited the car and found that Kenny had smacked her across the face, much to our surprise.

" Listen, kid, do you have any idea what men will do to little girls like you?" Kenny growled.

Acacia didn't say a word, and Stan pulled Kenny away from her.

Stan took Marjorine hand as he pulled Kenny's arm while Olive was walking alongside Jasmine. We entered the hospital.

"Asshole! Who the hell does he think he is?" Acacia snapped.

I pet her on the head.

"Don't get too mad. Kenny has a little sister, so it's only natural that he would want to look out for you," I said.

"May I help you?" asked the man at the front desk. Acacia pushed everyone out of the way and glared at him. I put my hand on my face and sighed.

"Acacia will-" But I was cut off by Acacia.

"SHUT UP FAGGOT! I wasn't talking to you, now was I?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Damn. this girl has anger issues,"Kenny mumbled. Stan and I nodded.

She turned to face the man, but I was extremely frustrated with her behavior.

"I"ll be asking the questions, old man. Who are you?!" She said in an angry voice as she pointed at him.

The man looked at her and simply said " Yu." This made Acacia very angry. She let out a sigh of utter frustration.

"No not me, you." she pointed at him again.

"Um Acacia -"said Jasmine who was Standing by me but she was cut off by Acacia, flipping her off. Jasmine began to hug her doll tightly. I was not sure if this was her way not trying to get angry but it was clear that Acacia didn't understand that his name was really "Yu."

"Yes, I am Yu," Said the man who seemed very confused. To be honest, I felt sorry for him.

"Just answer the damn question, who are you?!" She cried again, stomping her foot.

"I told you...it's Yu," he became increasingly confused.

After a few minutes of yelling back and forth, she folded her arms and cried, "Are you deaf?!"

The man looked at her and raised his brow. "No, Yu is blind."

This made Acacia deadpan "I'm not blind. You blind!" she screamed. Kenny suppressed his laughter with his hand.

"That is just what I have said," I just sighed.

"You just said what?!" she screamed. This just made me keep my face in my hands, and Kenny couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing while Stan just rubbed his forehead.

The man looked at Kenny who was laughing his ass off.

" I did not say "what". I said "Yu"! He appeared really confused.

"That's why i'm asking you!" Said Acacia who had both of her hand up as she, too, was confused.

" And Yu's answering!" Said the man. Acacia just facepalmed and let out a sigh, Frustrated.

"Shut up! You!" she said before pointing at the man beside him.

"Yes?" Said Yu as he raised his brows.

"No, not you! Him! What's your name?!" Said Acacia who was acting vary childish again.

"Mi." Said the guy who was working on some paper .

"Yes you!" Said Acacia who had her fist on her hip.

"I am Mi!" Said the guy who took his eyes off of the paper and give her a puzzled look.

"He's Mi and I'm Yu." Said Yu who was walking behind Mi while pointing at him and The guy next to him.

This made Acacia deadpan again as she said "And imma bout to whoop your old ass man cause i'm sick of playing games! You! Me! Everybody's answering around here! Him!" she pointed at Kenny, who lifter her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed, but to no avail.

"Let me go, KENNY! I'm gonna kick his ass! I'm sick of them!" Said Acacia as Kenny held her with one hand and held Olive's, heading to the food area.

* * *

**lol I got the idea from rush hour I couldn't help myself I had to us it XD anyway I hope you like it :) **


End file.
